Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, in particular, for updating a color conversion table based on a signal value corresponding to a color that is visually selected as a target color from a printed chart.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electrophotographic apparatuses that achieve image quality comparable to those in printing machines have appeared, as such apparatuses have improved in performance. Therefore, printing for purposes such as point of purchase (POP) advertising used in stores can be more easily performed at each store. The POP advertising is provided for sales promotion. In the printing for the POP advertising, an output may be printed with color different from that of a sample, due to a difference in printing apparatus or a difference in print timing. In this case, conventionally, a person such as a serviceperson with technical knowledge performs color matching by adjusting the apparatus. However, in recent years, there have been implemented systems in which a person in charge of a store can easily perform color matching, even if the person has no special technical knowledge. In this type of system, for example, a color desired to be adjusted is extracted from an image of a POP display, and patches of the respective neighboring colors of the extracted color are generated. Next, a chart where the generated patches are arranged is printed, and a user visually selects the patch of a desired color from the printed patches. Afterward, a table for color conversion updated according to the color of the selected patch (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-114717).
It is desirable that, when visually selecting the desired color, the user can easily select the patch having the desired color from the printed patches. However, in a case where an arrangement of patches is fixed irrespective of a color desired to be adjusted as in conventional cases, it is difficult to recognize a color variation between the patches, depending on the color desired to be adjusted. In such a case, it may be difficult for the user to select the desired color.